Mortal Kombat Armageddon 2
Mortal Kombat Armageddon: Start Game is an upcoming fighting game from DZ2K. It is set to release in Early 2020 on the PS4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. Plot The quest was a failure: Taven was defeated by Blaze, who was then killed by Shao Kahn. As Taven watch Shao Kahn kill Raiden.... Due to Poppy, Taven was soon sent to a new world, a world where a new Armageddon is being made. With help from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Taven must adapt to his new surroundings and go on a brand new quest to stave off Armageddon until he can find a way back home. Roster Everyone from Mortal Kombat Armageddon will return with 4 newcomers and 16 guest characters, making the roster total of 73. Season 2 has been confirmed. *Sub-Boss **Boss New Characters * Kamen Rider Blaze — The main antagonist of Armageddon: Start Game. He a fusion of Dan Masamune and Blaze, making him the Ex-Aid version of the latter, the one who will start Armageddon. Guest Characters * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid — The title character of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Known as Emu Hojo, under orders from Argus and Delia, he is the one who helps Taven defeat Blaze. He was revealed in the MKA2 reveal. * Lei Wulong — A character from Tekken. He joined the Battle in hopes of arresting Shang Tsung and get promoted. Along with Ria and Momotaros, he was revealed in E3 2018. He's voiced by David Jeremiah in English * Ria Iwamura — A character from Ousama Game. She joined the Battle after she was rescued by Kung Lao, who was sent to her world right after Ermac's ending in Deception. She's voiced by Pile in Japanese and Mikaela Lenz in English. * Kamen Rider Den-O (Momotaros) — The title character of said series. He joined the Battle of Armageddon because the DenLiner accidentally broke down during his journey through time. * Wang Yi — From Dynasty Warriors. She joined the Battle after hearing rumours of Ma Chao being in the tournament. Along with Shovel Knight and Iori Yagami, she was revealed in EVO 2018. * Shovel Knight — The main character of said game. He joined the Battle upon discovering that Shinnok has captured his true love. * Iori Yagami — One of the main characters from King of Fighters. He joined the Battle because he needed to become stronger. Stages * Armory * Kahn's Arena * Bell Tower * Tower * Falling Cliffs * Fire Well * Goro's Lair * Hell * Hell's Foundry * Lumber Mill * Meteor Storm * Nethership Interior * Outworld Spire * Reptile's Lair * Sky Temple * Soul Chamber * Subway * Tekunin Prison * Wasteland * Botan Jungle * Arctika * Lin Kuei Palace * Charred Mountain * Red Dragon Caverns * Chamber of Daegon * Netherrealm Cliffs * Pyramid of Argus * Shinnok's Spire * Shinnok's Throne Room * Reiko's War Room * Balcony (MK: Armageddon) * Shao Kahn's Throne Room * Scorpion's Lair * Edenian Ruins * Hospital (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) * Chinatown * Highschool * Tong Gate * Genm Lab * Field of Honor * Neo Osaka Theme Song The theme of the game is EXCITE by Daichi Miura. The song is also the main opening theme for Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Voice Cast * Taven - ENG: Paul St. Peter, JP: Hisayoshi Suganuma * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Emu Hojo) - ENG: Robbie Daymond, JP: Hiroki Iijima Trivia * ?